Capacitors may be used in combination with batteries to support high power demands, such as, for example, in hybrid or electric vehicles, which require a large amount of power for quick acceleration. A battery alone, which is slow to respond due to the slow mobility of ions within the battery, cannot provide the quick release of power required to meet the demands of acceleration. Capacitors have been electrically coupled to batteries to provide power from the battery to charge the capacitor so that the capacitor can provide the quick release of power required for acceleration.
It would be beneficial to provide a single unit that provides increased electrical performance over existing current battery/capacitor assemblies.